I Want You to Love Me
by the-sleepless-soul
Summary: A hyperactive girl, her friends, and the members of a new mafia entangle themselves with the Vongola. The results? Romance, confusion, hatred, and lots of fighting. Super OOC in some places.
1. Chapter 1: Library's Full of Surprises

Hey my first own fanfic that's not based on someone else's :] So yeah this story is really OOC in some parts, just a warning.

Disclaimer: Don't own so please don't sue :)

Tap… tap… tap…

A faint tapping noise echoed from the back of the library. I averted by eyes towards the sound without turning my head. The noise began to fade as my eyes trailed the walls of the library. It was too quiet now. I was one of three people in the empty room. Or so I thought.

I placed the book I was skimming down onto the table and checked my watch. Seven o' five… it's too early to go to class. I stood up and grabbed the book carelessly, throwing it up into the air as it spun once or twice. Quietly, I reached the end of the library and replaced it with another.

Tap… tap… tap…

The noise began again, only louder. The hollow sound came from my left side. I placed the book I was flipping through down on the shelf in front of me, too distracted to place it back. Quiet whispers could be heard from around the corner. I slowly peeked to find a set of couches with someone sitting on one. The boy was tapping his fingers on the night stand next to him.

I silently stared at his face. Silky black hair covered his face, most just his forehead. His eyes slightly slanted upwards and half- lidded. I've never seen him before… he was beautiful.

"Now Hibari, you understand what you are suppose to do… correct?" a mysterious voice questioned from the second couch. I looked around the room for the source of the voice.

"Hmph…" Hibari looked away with an annoyed expression. His eyes slowly trailed to where I was standing. Did he notice my presence?

"You need to cooperate," the unknown voice continued, "or this mission will fail."

"Tch…" There was a long pause. His eyes glared and burned right at me. "What do I get out of this?"

"You don't have to follow how we execute the plan," Hibari raised an eyebrow. "As long as the result is how I want it. I don't care what you do to complete your part." Hibari slowly nodded, not moving his gaze away from the seat in front of him.

I gathered the information I had just heard. This student, who I have never seen before is part of a plan that is going to take place at this school. It's not much information, so I was still confused.

Suddenly, the mysterious voice chuckled. "Seems like we've got an unwanted listener…" Hibari abruptly stood up with his eyes straight into mine. I quickly turned behind the bookshelf trying to catch my sudden harsh breathing. My eyes began to close, unable to keep them from tearing up. This feeling… it's intoxicating.

I turned to my left again to peek back at them, but found Hibari standing right next to me. I gasped as he lifted a metal tonfa in his right hand. Is that even allowed in a school library? Right as he swung it at me, I grabbed a book from the bookshelf behind me and blocked his attack. My right arm twitched in shock due to the book being paperback. I quickly threw the thin paperback at Hibari, trying to grab another. But he deflected the book with his tonfa and took his free hand to grab my right arm. He pushed me against the bookshelf, twisting my arm. I hissed slightly at the pain.

"What are you doing here for, herbivore?" He whispered into my ear. His voice has a deep hidden anger. My face felt hot has his been only inches away. A situation like this could make any girl faint.

"I'm here to read a book like all people do in the library," I hissed back.

"Listening to others talk isn't reading a book." He twisted my arm further. The pain began to burn in my shoulder and wrist.

"Hibari…" The unknown voice began, "Bring the intruder over here. I want to look at her." I'm an intruder? It's a library!

He released my arm and pushed me out into the opening.

"Please sit down…" I walked to the couch Hibari sat on earlier and took a seat. I looked over at Hibari who leaned against the wall and crossed his arm.

"You interested in Hibari?" I whipped my head towards the voice, about to retort, until what I saw caught my eye and immediately widened them. In the couch in front of me sat a toddler, maybe the age of 5 or 6. He looked at me with a smirk.

"So, what's your name?" I looked at him confused.

"Isabella…" I pushed my bangs behind my ears, trying to look serious.

"My name is Reborn and that is Hibari," he explained. I nodded in understanding. "Now I want to ask you, how much did you hear of our conversation?" I fidgeted my fingers.

"Enough to know you guys are planning something. All I heard was Hibari's part is important and that is all." I looked over at Hibari. His eyes were closed and made an annoyed expression.

"Interesting…" Reborn commented. He thought for a moment. His eyes were on me the entire time, scanning my entire body. It was disturbing. "Would you mind being in part of this plan too?"

Hibari immediately opened his eyes and glared at me.

"Uh…" I thought nervously for a moment. "Tell me about the entire plan and I'll think about it."

"We can't do that. You see… if you disagree to our plan, we can't have someone who knows about our plans running around, can we?" Reborn smiled.

"True…You make a good point," I smiled. "I guess I'll join" I caught Hibari made a painful expression, it saddened me a little.

"You're a curious person aren't you?"

"I guess you can say that." My smile grew wider.

"Good, so let me explain." Reborn motioned Hibari to come closer. Hibari ignored at first but walked over and stood behind me. "Now what you probably don't know is there are mafia members hidden in this town." I shook my head. My parents probably mentioned it before, but I most likely wasn't paying attention.

"All members of the mafia have a child who will succeed their mafia positions and all of them go to this school."

"Well what does this have to do with you and Hibari?"

"Well, Hibari is a guardian of the Vongola family." I sat in shock.

"HE'S IN THE MAFIA?" I nearly screamed while pointing behind me. Hibari's expression towards was more annoyed than angry, but you can tell he's angry at me for that question.

"Correct." The child chuckled. I still couldn't believe I was talking about the mafia to a five year old. "And I am the mafia boss' tutor." I was speechless with wide eyes. A baby as a boss' tutor was brand new news to me.

Once I got my voice and mind back together, I looked at Reborn cheerfully. "Are the other members of this family here too?"

"Yes, every guardian transferred to this school today. I'd like you to meet them later, since you are part of the plan now." I nodded in agreement.

"Now these children of the mafia are pretty dangerous. They've had intensive training years earlier than our young boss. Our task sent out by the current boss is to befriend them and make them our allies as soon as possible.

"So what am I doing?"

"Your job will be identified later," Reborn smirked. Hibari scowled at his smirk. "For now you will be partnered with HIbari, and since you're going to be part of this, you'll need to stick close." I hesitated to react but in my peripheral vision HIbari faintly nodded. Hibari seemed to accept me as a partner, so I nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Hibari, you have meeting with the others in room 223. Isabella, please go too. We're going to be identifying the members of the other mafia."

"By the way, what's their mafia name?"

"They're called Dattero di Mare." I held back a snicker. The name was a little funny to me.

"Now let's go. I'll meet you guys there." Reborn jumped off the couch and walked into the maze of bookshelves. Just like that, he was gone.

"Let's go, herbivore." I got up and followed Hibari out the door. He swiftly walked a few paces ahead of me. I stared at his form, his back, his hair…everything looked perfect. I've only met him for about an hour… but…

I want you to love me.


	2. Chapter 2: Meet my Boss

Okay, here's chapter 2! I really need to study for AP's. Ah I'm doomed.

MMMM~ OOC Hibarii. I love it :P

I'd like to comment right now that the members of Dattero Di Mare are the OCs that my friend and I came up with. Visit her stories about them: .net/u/2786690/Tatsuki_de_Vongola_Undicesimo

Disclaimerrr: DON'T OWN SO DON'T SUE PLEASE. Thank you :)

"Hibari…," I said quietly. "Do you know where you're going?" He suddenly stopped and turned around. He looked at the darkish blue spot on my wrist; it had a fading bright red circle around it. He flinched as I grasped my wrist and quickly put it behind my back. I walked up to him. "I think you're walking in the wrong direction," I smiled tightening my wrist. "I think you're getting us lost. Do you need me to lead –" Hibari suddenly grabbed my shoulders. I hissed at the jolt of pain that came from my right shoulder. The twisting from earlier left some kind of sprain. He loosened his grip.

Taking hold of his wrists, I questioned, "Is something wrong?" I looked at him while his eyes were on my bruise spot. "Oh …this? This is nothing, its fine. I – " Before I could retort any longer, he released himself from my grip and carefully took my right hand. He looked at it for a while. He had this apologetic face, trying really hard to find a way to apologize. The blank look in his eyes was so expressive to me in so many ways.

He suddenly took my hand up to his face. He brushed the fingers slowly across his cheeks. His eyes closed slowly while he brushed his thumb across my bruise and lightly kissed it. "Sorry…" he whispered.

I stood there motionless, completely hypnotized by his actions, his words. My face had to be really red. I caught a slight blush on Hibari's face. I figure that he's in the same situation as me.

- DING- -DING- -DING-

Hibari and I snapped back to reality, and Hibari quickly turned to continue walking the wrong direction. "Hurry up, herbivore." I giggled and ran to catch up. I grabbed his hand.

"You're still going the wrong way…" He looked at me with a confused look. I smiled and dragged him the other way, tightly grasping his hand.

The number of people in the hallway began to increase as people transitioned to first period. His cold hand stung my warm skin, sending sparks through my blood vessels and electrocuting my heartbeat. I refused to look behind me, too scared to see if he was uncomfortable with my actions.

We reached room 223 with much delay, avoiding the student body as we walked. I released Hibari's hand and he looked away. I felt disappointed after having such high hopes for only a few minutes.

Hibari opened the door and entered, holding it slightly for me to catch. I followed him into the room. Inside sat six boys and four girls. Reborn was sitting on the teacher's desk. He motioned me over and I saw down on the teacher's chair. I placed my backpack next to the chair. Reborn suddenly climbed onto my lap.

"Oi! Reborn! Who is that?" A boy with beautiful silver hair yelled.

"Shhh! Gokudera! We're in a school. We can't yell!" A boy with spikey brown hair said in a nervous voice. He sat in the center of the room with Gokudera at his right. A boy with short spikey black hair sat behind them. He held a metal baseball bat in his left hand. Close to the front sat a purple haired girl with an eye patch, looking down at the floor and arms between her legs. Her hair reminded me of a pineapple, hair standing at the top near the back and round like the shape of her head. She was surrounded by a girl with a brown ponytail, a girl with short golden hair, and a girl with long thin braids tied back neatly. A boy with thick black locks and one eye closed sat at the other end of the class with a boy with short silver hair and a Band-Aid tape across his nose. Hibari sat at the back of the room.

"This is Isabella." I waved cheerfully. They all looked at me with a curious expression. "Everyone can introduce themselves later. Now about Dattero Di Mare…"

Before he could continue, a tonfa came flying towards Reborn and me. I quickly kicked the chair slightly to the left. The tonfa barely hit my right shoulder and mounted into the wall. I sat completely in shock.

"Hibari-san! You nearly hit her!" The spikey haired boy faced Hibari with a worried face. Is he the young boss?

"Quiet herbivore! I wasn't aiming at her …" Hibari narrowed his eyes at me. "Get of her, Reborn," he scowled. I looked down. Reborn was sitting on my lap smiling at me.

"You have a good reflex, Isabella." Reborn's ignorance towards Hibari was angering Hibari. He was about to throw his other tonfa when the brown haired boy from earlier abruptly ran towards us. He tripped a few times on the way here, but it did stall Hibari from throwing another metal deathtrap at me.

"Reborn, I think you should come with me…" I looked at him closely. His brown hair covered his pretty light brown eyes. He caught me staring and smiled. His smile was like a cute child's.

"My name is Tsuna." He said while trying to get Reborn.

"Nice to meet you," I smiled. Hibari came over and whacked Tsuna on the head on the way over here.

"Ow! Hibari-san! What was that for?" Tsuna rubbed his head while Hibari walked over to behind the desk. He grabbed the tonfa stuck in the wall and with a weak yank, pulled the tonfa out without trying.

"It's because you blushed, stupid Tsuna." Reborn said apathetically. He smirked happily. It could be seen in his eyes that he was enjoying every second of this. What a devious child.

"WHAT?" The girl in the brown ponytail stood up with a scary expression. She scared the girls around her.

"Haru-chan, please calm down." The fluffy golden haired girl said grabbing onto Haru's shirt.

"But Kyoko-chan! Tsuna blushed at an unknown girl," Haru exclaimed.

"Please Haru-chan," Tsuna said to her nervously, "She's new. Don't make her feel alienated. "He smiled at me. I looked over at Haru.

"I'm sorry for the insecurity, Haru-chan," I said in an uncomfortable voice, but I smiled to hide it. Tsuna looked at me worryingly.

Reborn jumped off my lap onto the desk and flicked Tsuna on the head. "All of you sit back down." Tsuna returned back to his seat and Haru and Kyoko sat back down. Hibari stood behind me, looking uninterested.

Reborn jumped down and began giving some of the members a picture. The group of girls shared one. "Now study the picture I gave you and read the description on the back. You guys are to be friends with them and somehow win over their cooperation to agree to be our allies." He said while giving one to Gokudera. He ran over to give one to Hibari but Hibari refused to take it by ignoring him. He then turned to me, handing me an entire stack of photos plus the one that Hibari should've taken. "Isabella, your job is to befriend all of them. I do believe you can do that." He looked at me with the creepiest smile yet.

I looked at Reborn with the most confused face I can make. "So I'm like… backup?"

"Yes. I'll explain why to you later," he smiled.

"Oh okay." I shuffled the pictures, majority of the people were boys. Just like this group. But I reached the picture of the one and only girl. She looked familiar. I flipped through the pictures once again. Every single one of these people I knew, they were all at least in one of my classes.

I noticed at the corner of every picture there were either the words cloud, mist, lightning, sun, rain storm, or sky.

"Hey, where are these words written here?" I asked out loud. Everyone looked at me like I was stupid. I pouted a little as I shrank into my chair.

"Each mafia has a different guardian to a boss," Reborn began. "The cloud, mist, lightning, sun, rain and storm guardians all protect their boss, the sky." He jumped onto Tsuna's desk. "This here is our boss, the sky."

"Hehe… sorry for not telling you before…" Tsuna said while rubbing the back of his head. Reborn pointed at Gokudera.

"Gokudera here is the boss' right hand man. He is the storm guardian."

"I still don't trust you…" Gokudera said while looking away, avoiding eye contact. Reborn moved his fingers toward the boy with short black hair.

"The one with the baseball bat, Yamamoto, is the rain guardian," Reborn explained.

"Hey there! Nice to meet you!" He exclaimed with the most upbeat aura. I laughed and waved back.

"The two over there in the corner are Ryohei and Lambo." Reborn said while pointing at the boy with short silver hair and the boy with thick black locks. "Ryohei is the sun guardian and Lambo is the thunder guardian." Ryohei suddenly jumped up.

"THIS IS EXCITING TO THE EXTREME!" I jolted in my seat from surprise. Everyone began to laugh. Lambo rose up slower and much quieter than Ryohei.

"Nice to meet you…You're a really interesting girl." He had a pretty boy smile on. I just smiled back and quickly turn towards Reborn. He was with the girls, sitting on Kyoko's lap. This kid has a pattern on what he does.

"Chrome here is the mist guardian. She has another side that you should know about but we'll talk about it later…" The girl with the purple hair nodded at me and looked away. Her face was bright red. She seems like a really cute girl. "Kyoko ,Haru, and I-pin are girls who were accidentally caught in this situation." Oh, so they're kind of like me.

"Oh no, Reborn… We joined this at our own will." Kyoko admitted. She smiled and looked at me, "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyoko."

"Kyoko, you're really cute." I said bluntly. Everyone looked at me in shock, especially Tsuna. His face was as red as Kyoko's.

"What about me?" Haru was obviously jealous.

"You're definitely prettier than me." I said with the utmost truth. She giggled and came over to give me a hug. I petted her head. She was just a little shorter than me. I-pin began to speak Chinese. I could understand everything, Chinese being my native language. I replied back and she looked at me with a hug smile. Everyone looked at me with a surprised look.

"So she's Chinese, huh…" Yamamoto commented.

"Taiwanese actually" I laughed. "There's a difference."

"Oh, really?" Yamamoto laughed with me. "I didn't know that."

I looked over to Reborn and asked, "So who's the cloud guardian?" A hand suddenly came and slapped the top of my head. "Oh right Hibari; I forgot you were in this too." I smiled at him calmly. I felt him lightly pet me before turning away.

- DING- -DING- -DING-

It was the bell for the end of first period. "IT'S THE END OF FIRST PERIOD?" I yelled. "Oh god, I'm going to be counted absent."

"Oh don't worry about that," Reborn said while hopping desks. "Hibari can fix that for you. He can make it seem like an excused absence." I looked at with a completely incoherent face. "That's what Hibari is for. That is why he is so important," Reborn explained. Hibari handed me an excused absence note. "And don't wonder how. That's what makes it fun." Reborn said before walking over to Tsuna. "Let's go Tsuna and bring everyone. You guys are to come to school tomorrow. Only Hibari is to be here today."

"Oh ok, hey everyone, let's go." Tsuna said with little confidence. Is he going to be ok as a mafia boss, I wondered.

We all began to leave the classroom. Each said a quiet farewell as everyone began to split ways, holding a new schedule and a photo. Reborn was the last to disappear into the crowd of students, leaving Hibari and me together in the hallway.

Hibari stared at me for a few seconds before looking away. I stared back at him with complete silence smiling broadly, hiding the note behind my back. I wasn't sure if the bruise was still making him paranoid, so I hid it just in case. He slowly turned his head back at me, eyes first. And for the first time ever I saw a smile. Not a forced one or an uncomfortable one, but one that expressed more emotion.

"You know, I think you were lying." He said to me.

"Huh?"

"You're definitely more beautiful…" I looked away and blushed uncontrollably. It was so random and sudden.

I looked back at him. He looked at me with a stoic expression, one that captured my eyes. I couldn't help but lift my left hand up to his face, fingers brushing across the cheek and the thumb trailing the area under his eyes. I mimicked his exact action from before, but without him leading. He had dark circles indicating sleeplessness. Judging from the way they called each other earlier, they most likely came from Japan even though a few didn't look Japanese. How long has he been awake? Hibari's half lidded eyes were focused at me. He took hold of my hand tightly and brought it down to his side, not loosening it one bit. I looked down at our hands and back up to his beautiful eyes. It was my most favorite part about him.

He leaned down close to my ears, slightly leaning his chin on my shoulder. He whispered, "Will you take me to your next class?" I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"I'd love to."

He tightened his grip as we walked. As we walked, I keep thinking to myself.

When can I make you mine…? Will you be willing to? Because I feel that you do…


	3. Chapter 3: Meet me halfway

Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait. I've been busying with testing :P. Here's chapter three. It's a little random but the good parts of the story come soon :)

Don't own, don't sueee

* * *

><p>We went to go visit my first period English teacher. I handed her my note and she gave me some papers. She hesitantly looked at Hibari who had an apathetic look. I thanked her and quickly ran out the door with Hibari slowly following me.<p>

Hibari immediately sat in the empty back corner. He wanted me to site in front of him, but I already had an assigned seat on the opposite side of the classroom.

As class began to fill, Hibari was unrelenting to talk to the teacher, but she seemed like she was ignoring him at the same time.

I walked over to my desk and threw my backpack on the ground. I knew I had nothing in there that was really important. I sat down and cheerfully talked to my friend, Vivian, who sat behind me. We complained about homework and immediately laughed really loudly. I looked over at Hibari, who fell asleep with no worries. I walked over and petted his head. His head was propped against his right arm. I knelt down next to his desk and stared at him, waiting for those beautiful eyes to open. I watched him sleep until a certain persons at down in front of Hibari. The long wavy brown pony tail flowed onto Hibari's desk in front as the person slid down his seat, resting his head against the back of the chair.

Long, wavy, brown hair….

I quickly stood up and walked back to my seat. I rummaged through my backpack, thinking I earlier had carelessly thrown the pictures Reborn gave me into it. Oh yeah! They were in my back pocket. I took them out and spread them across my desk, increasing my chances of finding the picture.

The one with wavy brown hair stuck out easily. His name was Sorin and he was the cloud guardian. He had hazel color eyes and in the picture he wore a loose T-shirt with headphones around his neck with his hair flying everywhere.

I looked over at Sorin. He had his headphones on and his eyes were closed. I must've never noticed him before because he was always so quiet, listening to music everyday during class.

I began to gather all my pictures. When suddenly, the boy in front of me sat down and looked straight at me. I tried to ignore him, quickly collecting the photos. I pretended to ignore his uncomfortable stare, but his stare was drilling into my forehead. I looked at the first picture in the stack and looked back up. The boy in the picture and the boy in front of me were the same. His deep brown eyes caught mine.

"Heeeey Isabella." He put on a devious smile with a bit of innocence.

"You know my name?"

"Yeah, you sat behind for a whole semester. It would kind of sad if I didn't. Do you know mine?"

"Yeah, Alex right? The boss of Dattero Di Mare, I said in my head.

"You're very cute…" I stared at him in surprise. I hoped I wasn't blushing.

"Um… thanks." I quickly looked down at the photos. I turned to put them in my backpack, feeling a little uneasy. Compliments aren't really my thing.

"Class, let's begin today's lesson…" The teacher began. AS the teacher sped through the power point, I was jotting down occasional notes, unable to keep up, so I spent most of the time doodling on my paper here and there. A note suddenly flew onto my desk from over Alex's shoulder. It was folded into tiny squares. I slowly opened it.

**Wanna hang out soon?**

I stared for a moment. Is he asking me to be closer to him? It's like he's trying to make my job easier. But Alex isn't really the person I should be getting close to, Tsuna is. I wrote down:

_Um… but I barely know you…_

I took the note and threw it back over his shoulder. He took some time to scribble something down. I took this time to look at Hibari. I expected him to be sleeping still. But instead he was glaring straight over here. Is he suspicious of Alex's actions? I couldn't' tell if his eyes were on me or at Alex. Either way… he was pissed. The note came fluttering back on my desk. I reopened it.

**Yes I know. So let's take this opportunity to get to know each other. I'll bring my friends and you can bring yours.**

I thought about it for a moment. Yes, this could be a chance to bring everyone together. But what if the Vongola members get mad? Especially Hibari… I shook my head at that thought. I'll talk to them first, if I ever get the chance. I quickly scribbled down:

I'll ask permission first from my mom and my friends if they want to go.

I returned the note, placing it on his shoulder. He grabbed the note, lightly touching my fingers. He suddenly shivered. I retracted my hand. I felt that shiver travel my body while he looked from side to side and then at me. I gave him a blank, clueless look. He shrugged his shoulder and turned to reply the note.

"And that is how acids and bases work…" Oops, I missed today's entire lecture. Eh, but that won't be a problem, I'll copy someone's notes later.

-DING- -DING- -DING-

Hibari walked over and stood next to me as I collected my belongings. I zipped up my backpack and threw it over my shoulder. Just as I was about to walk away, Hibari handed me the note.

"Oh, thank you," I said. I took the note.

"No problem," he smiled. He walked towards the door, almost in a skipping manner all the way there. Hibari and I just stared at him as he did, our eyes following him as if we just saw a naked boy walk down the hall. You can imagine our expressions. "I'll see you in fourth period!" he yelled before disappearing from sight. I had fourth period with him?

A pencil was suddenly sent flying at the door at full speed nearly hitting Alex. I looked over at Hibari who was holding another perfectly sharpened pencil. I took the pencil away from him and laughed.  
>"That was a good throw," I took his arm in mines. "But no more for now, we're in school. Let's go, ok?" We strolled out the door with Hibari glaring at passing people. It was completely silent between us.<p>

"He touched you didn't he?" Hibari suddenly sneered in a quiet voice. I looked up at him.

"Huh?"

"He _touched_ you didn't he?" He grabbed my right hand and pushed me into the wall. People passing by were either ignoring the situation or staring with great interest.

"Yes," I replied calmly. "But it was barely anything. Don't worry about it. It wasn't even actual contact." I took my free hand and brushed it across his cheeks. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against the wall above me. I took this chance to pinch his nose. He immediately opened his eyes and whacked me in the head with his fist.

"Ow~…." I rubbed my head; tears gathering at the corner of my eyes. Hibari took his sleeve of his jacket and wiped my eyes with a little force. From his immediate action, it must have been a reflex to hit people after they touch him.

"You're too carefree," he said in a stern voice. He huffed and pinched both of my cheeks.

"I know."

"You should be more careful, Herbivore." He petted my head. He began walking ahead, just like this morning. As I watched his threatening figure walk down the hall, I just stood there and thought about how much I like him. I do like him… a lot.

He suddenly turned around and looked at me, captivating me with his eyes. "You coming?" he said softly. I was so into my realization I didn't notice that he was already many feet away. I wanted to test him. I crossed my arms and looked away, pouting. I wanted him to come towards me. I was trying to see if he would react in some way. Sadly, he didn't. He just stood there and looked at me like I was stupid. He was waiting for me to run there myself. I decided to let him win this one. I ran over nearly tackling him as retaliation to his fists from earlier. Luckily his weight held him down and saved him from toppling over. I wrapped my arms around him and looked up at his face. He gave me a small weak smile and brushed my bangs out of my face.

"Finally herbivore, let's go." I released my grasp on his hand and took his hand.

"Okay." And we slowly followed the crowd to my next class. Right about then I felt that he's just taking care of me as part of his job and nothing more.

* * *

><p>Throughout the day, I was able to identify most of the guardians in my classes. Mist, the short, beautiful, blond mist guardian was in my PE class. She had the most beautiful figure for a girl who was five foot two. She had the shape of an hour glass and breasts perfect for her size. Her body seemed really fit, for she participated 100% in PE everyday. Her dark blue, almost turquoise, eyes complimented her short blond hair. She had an average size mole under her left eye, which was actually really noticeable to the naked eye. I never really paid attention to her, before she was just another classmate on your team in sports.<p>

Daisuke, the rain guardian, was in my chemistry class, who I accidentally missed and never noticed. Just like Sorin, he wasn't really noticeable. He had shaggy light blue hair and was one among few who do. His eyes were a mixture of a purple and blank shade, sometimes hiding his pupil. He wore a necklace which hung three small crystals. Sometimes when he stands up from his seat, they shine a bright light blue sparkle. What I noticed about him was he always carries around a bag of milk candies in his backpack. I remember earlier in the year, he offered me one before our teacher handed us our tests. His personality seemed as sweet as those milk candies.

The loud mouth thunder guardian, Zero, was in my computer science class, arguing away with the teacher everyday. He wasn't too hard to recognize. His spiky black hair stood up naturally, probably with some help from gel. Both ears were pierced with golden studs, two on each ear to be precise. Never had he won an argument against a teacher, but was reasonable when it came to debates. His dark brown eyes always glared at people, just like Hibari's. But to me, I think his eyes were hiding something.

The playful Django in my world history class was the bright sun guardian. I have never seen him NOT smile. His positive spirit always made the class laugh and smile. His spiky orange-brown hair was messy and kind of long for a boy, just long enough for it to droop down.

Finally, Nick the storm guardian in my algebra two class always seemed to be so alert. He sat in the corner of the room. He always held an orange pencil, which matched the tips of his hair. The roots of his hair were a dark expressive blue, and from far away looked kind of black.

Sorin and his quiet self was actually in three of my classes. His headphones were always on but the teachers never bothered to take up his music player. Maybe he had some kind of influence on the teachers too?

Alex had the most classes shared with me, aside from Hibari. Alex had an upbeat personality but a girly aura. Girly auras must not be judged wrong. He had two strands of long hair extensions which looked pretty real if you ask me. The rest of his light blond-brown hair was shorter than Mist's but a little longer than Django's.

Every single one of the guardians in Dattero di Mare was in my Spanish class. Hopefully tomorrow when the Vongola members arrive, they won't have this class together.

* * *

><p>Hibari led me through the crowds, dragging me towards the back door of the school.<p>

"Hibari, where are we going this way?" I asked.

"I didn't ride the bus here." He replied in a low voice.

"Wait, what?" He didn't reply afterwards. He just dragged me through the parking lot without a word.

I was expecting him to bring me to a car, a brand new sedan of some sort. But to my surprise, we reached to the end of the large parking lot and stood in front of a motorcycle, complete brand new. He took out two helmets and handed me one.

"You expect me to ride that?"

"Do you want to ride the bus home?"

"… No…"

"Then hurry and get on herbivore." I sighed and slipped on the helmet.

"Fine," I pouted. Hibari got on and kicked up the stand. He started the motorcycle as I got on. I hung onto him tightly with my own backpack hugging me for dear life.

Hibari quickly sped out the parking lot, nearly running over a few people. We left school property unnoticed by the school police and immediately entered the highway.

I pointed the directions for my house to Hibari, clinging onto his waist with my other arm and mentally screaming with adrenaline filled joy. I couldn't tell if my heart was pumping fast because of the speed of the wind through my hair, scaring the hell out of me, or the heat of Hibari's back transferring through my arms. I wondered if his heart could beat fast because of me. I couldn't tell due to my helmet. But I wish I could test it. Maybe soon…

_Has my love reached you yet?_


	4. Chapter 4: Take Caution

Honestly, I feel that this chapter is kind of just a filler. Yeah, I didn't have much fun writing this chapter, but it fills up some holes and information. So it has to be here. Sorry D: (I talk about Spanish in the chapter because these last few days I've been studying for my Spanish exam…: P)

Don't own, don't sue. :)

* * *

><p>My fear came true. I foretold this the day before. I hated myself for jinxing everybody, but every single member of the Vongola and Dattero di Mare were in the same Spanish class as me. I couldn't help but think two possible outcomes of this. Either this class is where both mafias could join together and be friends easier OR humongous fights will occur and kill us all.<p>

But today was the first day; the possibility of either happening was pretty slim.

Hibari and Sorin sat in opposite corners of the class, separating themselves from the class as much as possible. Thanks to Hibari persuading the teacher, I was able to sit the seat in front of him. Sitting in the back corner wasn't so bad. I had the view of the entire class right in front of me.

My friend, Allison, had the privilege to sit near the center of the class right in between both rain guardians. Yamamoto made creating a conversation easily, while Daisuke just sat and listened to them talk. Zero and Gokudera were arguing about seating arrangements, while Tsuna was trying to calm them down. Nick sat in front of me sleeping on his desk. Django sat next to him, agitating Nick with Nick's orange pencil. Mist sat next to Sorin, messing with her eyeliner and making odd faces into the hand mirror. Lambo sat next to Mist, occasionally stared at the blond, but then quickly look away. Ryohei sat in the front with Chrome, who was quietly texting to someone unknown to me. He would loudly yell across the room, crying for a little attention. Alex, sadly enough, sat next to me. He was laughing and joking with Nick, who was having a hard time sleeping. Poor Nick…

"Hey, Hibari?" I asked quietly. His eyes were closed and he was breathing silently. His arms were crossed and his hair covered most of his eyes. "Hiiiibaaarriiii…" I said louder. He slowly opened one eye.

"What, herbivore?" He ruffled his hair.

"Do the other guardians know that all the Dattero di Mare guardians are here too?" I sound like I was panicking. And I was, internally.

"Tch… I don't know, and I don't care." He closed his eyes and continued his afternoon-before-lunch nap.

I tried to recall my conversation with Reborn the previous night.

Hibari stopped his motorcycle in front of my house and I jumped off and pulled the helmet off my head. Hibari turned off the engine and kicked the stand. He lifted up the seat and placed my helmet that he took from me inside. He took off his, placed it inside the seat, and closed it. He looked around at his surroundings of an unfamiliar neighborhood. I took hold of his hand and led him to the front door. I fumbled inside my backpack for the keys, unlocked the door, and entered the house. I closed the door behind Hibari.

"YOU!" Hibari suddenly yelled as I was trying to lock the door. I quickly turned around to find Hibari already upstairs throwing his tonfas at Reborn.

"Reborn!" I exclaimed. Reborn dodged an uppercut and landed on the rails of the stairs. "Ciaossu." He jumped off the rails and landed on the stairs before Hibari could make another throw.

"What are you doing here? HOW'D YOU GET IN?" I asked.

"That's for you to find out." He smiled. "But let's get down to business. You met all members of the Dattero di Mare, correct?" His eyes had a serious look. I nodded. "Good and you're clear on what you're job is?

"I'm just back up, in case the Vongola members can't make nice." Reborn nodded.

"But you're also suppose to surveillance the situation and report to me or Tsuna."

"Oh yes, I understand. Will do," I smiled. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Tea please…" He walked ahead of me and I followed him into my kitchen. Hibari, who was leaning on the rail, listening to our conversation, walked down the stairs, looking around the house.

"Hibari, you want anything?" I yelled from the kitchen. At first there was no reply. So I took out two cups in case Hibari wanted something.

Hibari walked into the kitchen. "No thanks" he said, walking towards the counter.

"Okay." I poured some hot water from the boiler and placed a few tea leaves. I walked over to the coffee table located in the living room. Reborn nodded his thanks as I put the cup down. I returned to the kitchen to clean the small mess I made. Mom would not be happy if I left it there. Hibari sat on the countertop watching me clean around him.

He suddenly lifted up his left arm to sweep me into his grasp. I was still holding onto an empty tea cup while I stood right in front of him. He leaned forward and looked straight into my eyes. My cheeks burned as I looked away.

"Hibari…I need to put this back," I whispered. The cup in my hand was trembling violently. I used two hands to grasp the cup to try to keep the cup from shaking. It didn't work. "You kinda need to let g. I can't reach the cabinet from here." There was a short silence with Reborn's sipping in the far distance. The wall of the kitchen blocked the view of Reborn, making our actions safe from his eyes.

"I don't want to," he whispered, leaning over on me, foreheads touching. He closed his eyes and I thought for a moment. He's so close. He's in my reach. I took one arm and wrapped it around his waist, and I placed the cup on the counter next to us. I took that hand and slowly played with his hair.

"I don't want you to either…" I whispered back. I rubbed his nose with mine bringing our face closer.

"Isabella…" Reborn suddenly appeared on the countertop next to us without a sound.

"WAH! Reborn!" Hibari and I quickly separated. I nearly slipped backwards, but caught myself by grabbing onto the kitchen island.

"You guys are closer than I thought." Reborn said. Hibari quickly swung a tonfa in his direction. Of course, Reborn dodged the attack. I stopped Hibari from attacking a second time. Damage in the kitchen will end my life many years too early. "Come with me you two." Reborn led us back to the living room.

Reborn sat down in the sofa built for one person. Hibari sat down on the longer couch and I sat right next to him. Our situation right now was really odd. Two teenagers were getting a warning from a toddler.

"There is something weird about the leader of Dattero di Mare." Reborn exclaimed. Hibari's brow tightened at the subject.

"Alex? He does seem a little weird… judging by his actions today." I said. Hibari tensed even more when I said his name.

"Be careful around him…" Reborn's expression never changed throughout this conversation. It completely amazes me. The subject of Alex reminded me of the note in my pocket.

"Oh, Reborn, speaking of Alex, he invited me to hang out with him." Reborn had a surprised expression. "He said I could invite my friends." I took the note out of my back pocket and handed it to him. He quickly scanned the note and looked back at me. Wow, what a skilled toddler.

"He's trying to make our mission easier." Reborn said worryingly. That's what I said! "It's too suspicious."

"Those were my exact thoughts too. That is why I had to talk to you about it first before agreeing." Reborn nodded. "It's especially weird that he suddenly talked to me for the first time all year." Reborn was shocked by my statement. He sat and thought for a moment. Hibari had one arm around me with his eyes closed, leaning back against the couch. I took this time to lean in closer to him.

"Agree to it." Hibari opened his eyes and glared at Reborn. "I want you to bring the guardians," Reborn added. I nodded.

"Of course. Can I bring others too?" I was getting excited. I haven't been anywhere but home and school since the end of winter break. I needed to go somewhere.

"Please do. But keep in mind; we are joining two young mafia members together. Fights most likely will happen," he said in a serious voice.

"I understand," I smiled. Reborn refolded and handed the note back to me.

"Are you going to RSVP right now?" Reborn asked.

"How do I do that? I don't have his number…" I was really confused by his words. I'm sure Reborn knew that. Reborn smiled and pointed at the note. I gave him a strange stare and re-opened the paper. At the bottom, was a phone number and the words:

**Tell me your answer soon! XXX-XXX-XXXX. Call me!**

I don't remember him writing this… must've been when Hibari threw the pencil at Alex. Hibari quickly snatched the paper from me, crumpled it up, and threw it across the room as far as possible. He must've seen what was on the paper because his expression was filled with anger and surprise. I looked at him like he committed a crime. Then I made funny faces at him, trying to lighten up the atmosphere. Reborn threw a pillow at Hibari, but Hibari blocked it using me. I laughed as I fell over on the ground. I laid there and looked up at him. He looked down at me and stared for a moment. I smiled at him before he took a pillow and threw it at me.

"Both of you, get serious." Reborn took a sip of tea.

"Haha… sorry," I got up and grabbed the note. "I'm going to reply to Alex then ok?" I slipped my phone from my back pocket. Reborn nodded, but Hibari glared at me. I quickly responded to Alex's invitation, texting quickly to get it over with. I was about to put my phone into my pocket while walking back to the couch when suddenly the phone rang. A text message…

_Yay! Let's all go the mall this weekend!_

_We'll meet near the Apple store at around 2pm._

_TTYL 3!_

"Well he agreed happily, from the looks of it." I announced to Reborn and Hibari. Reborn jumped off the couch and put the tea cup back on the table. He was too small to place the cup from the couch.

"Good, I'll announce it to the rest of the group." He motioned Hibari to the door. "You'll get to start your party of the mission tomorrow. I'll be watching from a distance." Reborn and Hibari made their way to the door while I was thinking. I start tomorrow, but how do I monitor every single pair of guardians? Spanish class was my answer…

...

"ISABELLA!" I woke up from my flashback. I stumbled a little, nearly falling over on my seat.

"Y-Yes?" I quickly replied. Alex and Django giggled like elementary students sharing secrets about crushes.

"When do you use the words _aunque _or_ para que_, what tense immediately follows?" My Spanish teacher looked at me, along with twenty-five other pairs of eyes.

"The…subjunctive?" I stuttered.

"Correct!" The teacher turned around and began to scribble something on the board, explaining subjunctives to the class. Alex turned towards me and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled in return. It was a pretty good save.

The rest of class was pretty peaceful and quiet. Most people paid attention the lecture, indluding me (I know it's pretty surprising to myself) but most people didn't. The guardians of either mafia were busy doing their own things failing to pay attention to the teacher or each other. It was as if they were forced to attend this class.

After the bell rang, most of the people left including many guardians of both mafias. All that was left of our class was Alex, Hibari, Tsuna, Allison, Yamamoto, and me. Having Lunch after Spanish gave Allison and me the privilege to stay behind a bit.

"Isabella…" Tsuna said walking over. He was about to continue but Alex interrupted.

"IZZZZYY! I'm looking forward to tomorrow!" He ran over and slapped my on the back a few times.

"Haha… me too." I smiled awkwardly. Tsuna looked at Alex with an astonished expression. I caught Alex making a quick glance at Tsuna before he truned towards the door of the class room.

"Remember Izzy," He looked at us with a huge smile on his face. "Two o' clock tomorrow!" I nodded and he disappeared. I looked at Tsuna. I walked over and gave him a hug. I couldn't help it, he was just too cute. He and I were the same height, but I couldn't help but feel he's like a littler brother. He slowly decided to give back a hug.

"Isabella, you seem really close to Alex." He whispered.

"Mmm… but I seriously just started talking to him yesterday. Never before have I muttered a word or started a conversation with him." I held onto the small cute boy. His spiky brown hair was especially messy today. Allison and Yamamoto were chatting away near the door. They seemed completely oblivious to our existence in the room.

"He worries me a little." Tsuna said. I wanted to say that I totally agree with him, but I didn't want to worry him anymore than he has to.

"Don't worry, I'll help you. That's what I'm here for." He smiled a cute little smile, looking up at me with huge bright eyes. It was so adorable!

"Thank you…" he responded.

Tsuna was suddenly pulled from my hold. Hibari held Tsuna by his collar and glared down at him.

"Hi – Hibari..." Tsuna averted his eyes, struggling to escape Hibari's grasp. I took hold of Hibari's arm.

"Please put him down," I asked. Hibari looked at me for a second and let Tsuna go. He bent down and whispered something into Tsuna's ear. Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise, but said nothing.

"Come on, let's go to lunch." Yamamoto said, appearing from out of nowhere. Allison was already waiting by the door. On the way out, I couldn't help but think about the fear welling up in my chest. It's been increasing in size as the minutes pass by, knowing that Saturday was getting closer. Was it really a good idea to bring all of these people together so soon?

I wonder if I can really pull this off...


End file.
